Childish games can be a spark
by GleekestK
Summary: It all started with a game, a childish game. But, soon, a spark was lighted. Fire can be uncontrollable. Let's see how Erza Scarlet deals with it... Rated M for later chapter, depending how the story goes...
1. Chapter 1

A new variable

Friday, may 14th X781, 15h30.

I was sitting in my English classroom. Unlikely than usual, I was starring at the large window next to my seat, through it actually, looking for a clearer a horizon.

For a week now, I couldn't concentrate on anything; classes, homework, studies, karate classes; anything. I hated the reason why all that commotion was going on. Although, I wasn't quite sure if it was because of one event or rather one person... Someone I used to feel so comfortable with. And for what, one kiss or two; kisses I hadn't got to have, but, now, wish I did. The scenes were replaying in my mind over and over, like a torture, whiplashes. Even if I kept telling me to focus, my senses where clearly being rebellious. God, I hated to feel out of control.

For days, I've been trying to focus, but I couldn't stop thinking of what might have been. I forced myself to think that it was for the better; we are friends and both satisfied with that status. I sincerly thought we were, but it was then. Now, his lips were all I could think about. And, to add salt to the injury, Cana's been blabbing to everyone how much of good a kisser he was. Hearing her, I smiled, but, deep down, all I wanted to do was to kick her in the face, to take off the imprint of his lips on hers.

I couldn't beliveve that It all had started with a game, a childish game, a game that revelled a fact to me, an uneasy one.


	2. How it all started

How it all began..

I think I should tell you how all happens...

May 7th X781, 16h30

Like every Friday, we, my friends and I, went to the soccer field. I used to loved this moment of the week; what's funnier than running and kicking to get rid of the week's frustration?

Down to the field, we separated into teams; My team counted Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Jellal; against Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus and Elfman. We hadn't been playing for few minutes when rain started to pour.

In spite of the rain, we continued to play for a couple of minutes until few started sneezing. Then, a part of the group stopped playing. Promptly, we all gathered near the bench. All together, we decided to leave before someone gets sick. That's when Cana's had a great idea

''_Let's go to my house, Gildarts's on a mission. We could have fun_...''

**Yeah right**!

From the start, I didn't think it was a good idea. I didn't need fun, I needed time to study. After all, we had un important exam on Monday morning and, if I wanted to enter the magic council one day, I had to me determinated.

A felt a tap on my shoulder.

''_Fun won't kill you Erza nor make you flunk any exam, you deserve to relax a little; come with us._''

I didn't have to lift my eyes to recognize Jellal's voice, my childhood and best friend. Then, he smiled and, without waiting for an answer, he put an arm around my shoulder and dragged me with him. He knew me well enough to know that I'd go.

So, we went to the locker room and changed into dry clothes. Then, we all ran till we were at Cana's. Five minutes later, we were inside.

We decided to order pizzas and eat all together. I sat next to Jellal who genuinely listened to me as I talk about the exam coming. He listened to me while I could see Natsu and Gray rolled their eyes. That made me want to kick their asses out of the house. I felt grateful to have Jellal as a friend. He had always been on my side; whether I was right or wrong. Once again, he had been there for me tonight. Then, Cana's arrived with a bottle a wine; my downfall.

Soon, people started to pass the bottle to each other and to drink directly from it. When Grey passed the bottle to me, I shook my head, but I still took it into my hands.

'' _Oh, come on Erza, stop being so tense, party with us_.''

Natsu's comment did make me clench my teeth and the bottle in my bare hands. But, before I spoke, Jellal took the bottle out of my hands before I break it. Then, he took a long sip of wine and passed it to Natsu that was sitting with us. Then, the blue haired boy genuinely smiled at me. His smile didn't erase Natsu's comment but eased it. I wasn't tense, I just wasn't in the mood.

After finishing the bottle, Natsu, who else, thought he had an ''awesome'' idea.

''_Let's play spin the bottle_'', he said laughing, waving the empty bottle in the air.

At first, nobody responded. I was glad; this idea was none sense. But, people went out of their torpor and started to express their acceptance to that foolish idea.

Promptly, they started gathering, sitting in circle, in front of me. Natsu made his way into the middle and placed the green bottle in the center of them all and went to sit next to Lucy who was nearly giggling. I looked at them, stunned. Not believing what I was seeing, I glance at Jellal who was still sitting next to me; at least, he had kept his sense. We locked eyes for few seconds. Then, my mouth drooped open. Jellal stood and he went sitting in the far way of the circle, with the others. I couldn't believe it, him too...

Having nothing more to do, I went to fetch my books and I came back to sit back at my place.

''_Still so tense_! '' Natsu asked me, defiantly.

''Still so consistent'' I couldn't stop replying, abruptly.

''_Game time_'' said Cana, sitting in front of me, pressing her back onto the chair I was sitting on.


	3. Too much information

**Chapter 3**

**Too much information…**

**May 7th X781, 20h00**

I tried to concentrate on reading, but the noises I kept hearing did not help to do so. Everybody kept screaming and shouting while the bottle was spinning and people were kissing. I must say that curiosity got the best of me. The pairings selected by the bottle were often odds: Grey and Mirajane, Mirajane and Gajeel, Gajeel and Cana, Cana and Laxus, Laxus and Levy, Levy and Elfman, Elfman and Juvia, Juvia and Natsu, then Natsu and Lucy. That time, when the bottle stopped, I could help smiling to her. I knew that she really liked him and I suspected he did too. Even if Natsu could often be full of stupidity, I could only be happy for them!

Then, things got messy...

After exchanging an heartfelt kiss with Natsu, it was Lucy's turn to spin the bottle. When it stopped, it pointed at Jellal. Would Lucy really kiss my best friend?!

Even if a part of me didn't want to watch, I couldn't help it. Sitting on the edge of my seat, I closely watched as Lucy approached Jellal and planted a slight peck on his lips. It was nothing, all innocent! Without knowing why, it made me feel relieved. Then, it was his turn to spin the bottle. I watched it very closely as it stopped on Cana who was sitting in front of me.

Eyes wide open, I watched as Jellal walked, on all fours, until he faced Cana. In front of her, he leaned in and placed a slight kiss on her lips.

If only it had stopped there...

Cana, who was probably drunk, put her arms around my best friend's neck and locked firmly her lips on his, for seconds... for minutes... for long... for much too long...

I sincerely thought he would have rolled away by now, but they continued to kiss; they looked like animals, eating each other's face! Clearly, he was enjoying himself!

As much as I would have wanted to, I couldn't stop starring at them. Jellal was kissing her, really kissing her! That kiss had nothing to do with the kiss he had exchanged with Lucy few minutes ago. That kiss was intense and sexy; it turned my stomach upside down, in a troubling kind of way. I couldn't take my eyes off of them even if it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, blushing and angry...

When the kiss ended, gladly, I had to hold myself not to punch my best friend on the head. I was about to lean in and ask him what was going on with him when he turned himself toward me. When he lifted his head to face me, all I could see were his swollen lips. A sudden urge came right through me; I wanted to slap him, but it would have been crazy; his only fault was kissing someone, right...

Then, he put a hand on one of my knees to help him stood. Jellal had touched me before, I mean, in the friendly kind of way, but, never before, had I felt the jolt of electricity that passed through me that very moment. Taken aback by this weird feeling, I looked at him. My face must have been unsure because, he was looking at me too, clearly puzzled. Thinking it might be a joke from Laxus, I took a glance at him. No, it couldn't be his fault! He seemed really busy talking to Mirajane, standing really close to her, as a second skin; apparently the events of the night had served him well.

When the weird feeling faded, without truly disappearing, I felt blushing, feverish and uneasy. Something was definitely wrong with me! Feeling disturbed, I stood and took a step back, taking my eyes off of Jellal who stood still in front of me. I had to go out! Some fresh air would definitely to me some good! Trying to regain my composure, I went to get my backpack near the entrance. But, before I could take it, I was stopped by my best friend who had followed me.

''_Wait, I'm going coming with you_.'' he said, taking my backpack and giving it to.

When he gave me my bag, our fingers touched. Then, another jolt of electricity rushed down through me. Knowing that it wasn't due to tricks from another, I nervously took the bag and lifted my eyes to look at his face. Facing him, I couldn't take my eyes off his swollen lips, full and red as luscious strawberries. God, what was wrong with me?

I needed to think straight and I doubted that Jellal's presence would allow me to it. I needed to get away from him!

_''No! You should stay! You seem to really enjoy yourself and others…"_ I couldn't stop the second part as it got sharply out of my mouth.

Not waiting for his answer, I settled by pack back. Keeping quiet, Jellal continued to stare at me. Although he hadn't said a word, I knew he was annoyed, but I was more!

Promptly, I said goodnight to everyone and walked out the door.

I walked for few minutes, then, I ran. I wasn't sure why, but I did...

When I finally arrived to the dormitory, I changed into pyjama and went straight to bed.

Lying on the mattress, the events of the night were all I could think about: the image of Cana and Jellal eating each other's face kept playing over and over in my head. It made want to kill my innocent pillow. I was so angry at him! Why was I?! He hadn't done anything that bad, had he?

Furthermore, I couldn't shake out off my head, the jolts of electricity I had felt both times we had touched and, Jellal's inviting strawberry lips... No! I couldn't think about my childhood and best friend that way. No! It couldn't be happening!

That night, unable to sleeping, I came to one realization; I had come to see Jellal in other light.

Tossing and turning, I understood that he wouldn't only be childhood nor best friend anymore. In one night, one instant, a spark had kindled in me and I saw Jellal as the man he was, a desirable man.

Then, I realized that things wouldn't be the same between us again. I realized that maybe, I wanted more than his friendship…

God! I was stuck in a dirty mess!


	4. Upside down

Chapter 4

Upside down.

Since then, my world's had been turned outside down.

After a good night of sleep, I thought my common sense would have come back to me, but no; images of the ''new'' Jellal were still floated in my mind...

I sincerely thought that the week-end wouldn't be a problem; I had already planned to spend it studying. I did, but not as easily as I thought I would. I kept reading the same sentences twice, or three time, but it seemed like the only thing I could remember perfectly was the outline of Jellal's lips.

On Monday, after the exam, when I came back to the dorm, I felt up on my bed and slept till the next morning. I felt so overstrained...

I assumed I would feel better after the some rest, but, yet again, I was wrong; those weird feelings where still there, alive, kicking and screaming...

So, I kept myself busy, but Jellal was still occupying my head, letting less and less room for anything else. The notice he'd left me on my bedside table, while I was sleeping, didn't stopped my mind from racing; quite the contrary in fact... It was saying: _Don't worry, you killed it_. Then, I asked myself: if a simple notice could do that, what would actually seeing him would do. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know. However, I wouldn't be able to avoid him for so long and I wasn't sure I wanted to either...

On Tuesday, I went to our karate class. I really wanted go; I knew exercise would do me some good and I wanted to see how my mind would react facing Jellal.

Result: The new Jellal: 1, Erza: 0...

When I arrived at the dojo, he was already there, talking to Laxus and Grey. Quickly, I went to change into the locker room. When I joined them, they were still talking about last Friday night. Even here, in the haven I came to seek comfort and peaceful, It was still all about that damn night! They rapidly noticed me and saluted me as I took my face at Jellal's right, my given place. He smiled at me and I smiled at him back, trying to act as normal as I could. I was hoping he wouldn't see the difference, but I doubted it. He knew me as well as I knew him. He hadn't changed, I had...

Quietly, we started to stretch and our sensei came in shortly. We did our katas, then it was fighting time; I thought I would be a good way to let off some steam. Wrong again! Our Master had decided that our combat training would take place as a tournament. So, we splitting into two teams to fight our way to the top.

It felt really great to fight; I emptied my head in every move. I easily defeated my first three opponents. Apparently, I was still good at fighting! Things got complicated when I found out my next opponent was Jellal.

So, we faced each other and we fought. I tried to think about him as any other opponent. I succeeded, till we found ourselves on the floor, me on top of him. I lost my concentration when our body brushed against each other. As the good fighter he was, he took advantage of my falter and switched our positions, placing himself on top of me. Pinned down under him, I found myself unable to move. As much because of our closeness than his technique, I was beaten; I had to surrender.

Once his victory was declared, Jellal get off of me and helped me to stood. Even if the others were cheering up loudly, he had acted bumptious; I thought he looked a bit astounded. Under his unsure gaze, I sat down with the others and watch the final fight: Grey against Jellal.

It was a hell of a fight, but as it went on, my eyes watched Jellal every move, every muscle spreading underneath his thin and white kimono, his broad shoulders, his rounded and firm buttocks. God! Will it never stop!

Feeling my face covering with red, I stood up and went to the locker room where I watered my face. I stayed there for a couple of minutes, the time to shake those images out of my head and to catch my breath. However, I couldn't succeed. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed that my face nearly matched my hair.

I stayed into the locker room until my face had come back to its natural shade; I didn't want anyone seeing me like that, Jellal mostly... I benefited the time to change into my normal clothes; the class should be over by now, what I thought wasn't a bad thing. When I got out of the locker room to go seeing who had won the final, I came face to face with the guys. Grey and Laxus were wearing an obnoxious smiles, but Jellal looked disappointed.

''Sneaking out_, Erza?! You bad loser!_'' said Laxus, smiling .

''_Get used to it Scarlet. Cause, there's a new champion in town. Next time, I'll be the one to make you eat dirt_.'' Grey said proudly.

Normally, I would have replied them to get lost or another killer line, but I decided to kept quiet. I didn't want to drew too much attention towards me, I didn't wanted them to notice the redness of my face. Gladly, Grey and Laxus didn't seem to catch sight of it as they passed by me and entered the locker room.

''_Is something wrong Erza?_''

I lifted my head to face Jellal who seemed truly worried.

''_You look sick_!'' he added promptly, as worried as before.

Without knowing it, he had handed me a pole and I took it. Therefore, I wasn't really lying...

''_I must have caught something last Friday_'' I replied coughing too loudly.

Yeah! A solid crush!

But, that, I kept to myself, feeling my skin getting redder by the second...

Jellal put one hand on my shoulder.

''_Take care of yourself; I'll be waiting for a revenge, anytime you want'_'. He said smiling.

Then, he passed by me and entered the locker room.

Once he was gone, I couldn't help but smile; Jellal would stay Jellal. However, I didn't know if it was a good thing for my sanity...

Alone, I went back to the dorm more troubled than I was before. Even if I wouldn't have believed it to be possible, it was...


	5. How to put an end to a commotion…

Chapter 5

How to put an end to a commotion…

Since our ''fight'', I'd become even more infatuated with Jellal; his sent, body and lips were all I could think about! Day, night, all the time... God, would this ever end?!

It would have probably helped if I had shared my internal conflict with someone. But, I wasn't the girly girl's talk type and, since Cana was one of my them and she had been blabbering about her ''passionate'' kiss with My best friend for days, I had decided to keep my mouth shut, but I don't think I would have done it either way. I would have Never talked to the guys; they would have made a statement of it; I'd rather die with my secret than from humiliation... Jellal was the one person I used to go to, for anything, but it wasn't a possibility. Or, was it? What would his reaction be to my new found feelings? Would talking to him ease how I felt now? Would it make my mind stop spinning?

I wasn't used to think this much before action; reflecting too much never did seek me. Usually, I'd go straight to the neck for victory's sake but, in this case, I wasn't sure it was possible; this time, it wasn't all about winning; by acting, I could alter or even lose the relationship I had with best friend...

However, there was one thing I knew for sure: things couldn't stay the way they were!

For a week, I had been a pale copy of myself and I didn't like it. I was sure that Jellal had noticed a change and probably the others as well. I had to do something, something I would normally have done; take the bulls by its horn and attack; Action was what I was good at.

It wasn't like I wanted to jump on him or something... But, at least, I had to do something. I had to speak to Jellal and make my best friend rise above this ''new'' light I was seeing him in. We used to be able to talk about everything and nothing; so why not this… Maybe, he could help me to get over these new found feelings. Maybe, if he agreed to let me smell him, touch him and kiss him, these needy feelings would go away. After all, his lips couldn't really be as delicious as I painted them to be; could they?

Even if I wasn't 100% sure that it was the best solution to my problem, I settled my mind on it: I would talk to Jellal and, if everything went right, we would kiss and those feelings would disappear as quickly as they had come. Actions couldn't be worse than the passive none sense I was stuck in. I had to take matters into my own hands...


	6. Time for some action

Chapter 6

Time for some action...

May 14th X781, 16h15

More I thought about it, more I was getting anxious to talk to Jellal, in the good kind of way.

To set my plan into motion, I had to get him alone in an harmless place; a place where I would picture Jellal as my old friend. A place quickly came to my mind: a bridge near the beach where we used to go training and play when we were still hormones free and careless kids...

When the bell rang, I promptly gathered my things.

Somehow, I felt better; I had taken a decision and I intented to stick to it. Maybe it wouldn't be easy, but I needed to act...

Full of determination, I walked straight to Jellal's locker. I had been waiting for about five minutes when I felt a presence behind my back. I turned myself to face Jellal. A smile was plastered on his face. I backed up, giving him space to access his locker.

_"Glad to see you're feeling better! Do you already want your revenge?_'' he told me playfully as he opened his locker.

While he was speaking, I forced myself not to look too closely at his lips and at his broad shoulders. I tried to concentrate on his whole face: his well known eyes, his genuine smile and his comforting arms; I tried to picture my best friend. After all, we used to be able to talk about everything...

I took a deep breath and plunged.

''_No, that's not why I'm here for. I need to talk to you about something_'' I told him, trying to sound and appear fully confident. Then, his expression stiffen.

'_'Something is wrong with you, I knew it!_'' Jellal said clearly worried.

''_Tell me what's wrong! You know you can tell me everything, right._'' he added gently, putting a one hand on one of my shoulder, kindly.

''_I can't really talk here_.'' I replied to him looking around as a lot of people were walking into the hallway.

After looking at me visibly concerned, he put his books into his back pack, settled it on his back and quickly closed his locker.

''Let's get where somewhere else then." He replied quickly, taking my right hand.

When his hand grabbed mine, I felt a jolt of electricity passing through my whole body, but, this time, I didn't back down; I held his hand firmly, nearly squeezing it. I started to walk and he followed me without asking question.

As we were walking quietly, Jellal never did loosen up his grip, I think he even increased it.

When we arrived at the beach, ten minutes later, I guided him toward the bridge where we stood for few seconds. I was about to sit when Jellal kept me from it, clinging to my hand. Forcing me to stand still, he glanced at me with intensity; he really looked worried.

''_I won't let go until you've told me what's wrong with you Erza! For days, you've been different and..._''

I had listened to his first sentence and few more words, but, quickly, I couldn't hear his voice; my eyes were mesmerized by his mouth. Hypnotized, I closed the gap between us, I stood on my tip toe and brushed my lips onto his.

I stayed glued to him for a couple of seconds, caressing his lips with mine. Then, feeling a warm wind taking over my body, I pressed my mouth against his more hungrily.

However, Jellal never budged; he stood there, reaction less.

Becoming aware of the situation I was in, I took a step back. I tried to get my hand back, but he didn't give it back to me; he kept pressing it even more firmly while he was starring at me, eyes wide open.

I had done what I intended to do. Even if I hadn't planned for him to kiss me back, his rejection made me feel sad, but, most of all, I hoped I hadn't lost my bestfriend. I had to say something that would ease thing.

''_Let's pretend it never happened._'' I said looking straight at him, forcing a weak smile, feeling my skin getting redder.

''_No, we must talk about this_.'' He answered me quietly, squeezing my hand and looking at me, visibly chocked.

''_Why?_'' He added, promptly.

I answered him the truth.

''_Because, I felt the need to..._'' I marked a break and continued my confession.

''_Last week, when I saw you kissing Cana, it woke up something in me. I tried to see and act past it, but I couldn't. And, after our fight, where our bodies met, those feelings got out of proportion. This urge, this lust... I needed to act_.'' I said sincerely.

When I stopped speaking, I felt strangely free.

''_I am sorry_''. I added quietly.

''_Don't be_!'' He said smiling lightly.

_''Although, I feel cheated'_. He added thoughtful.

This comment surprised me; I wasn't waiting for that kind of comment. I took a curious glance at him.

''_That means I didn't cleanly beat you_.'' He said, seriously; a bit too seriously for my taste.

The Jellal I knew would never have said that. Obviously, he had spent way too much time with Natsu and Grey over the past week…

Even if his words surprised me, I answered to his silly statement.

_''I wouldn't say that. You took advantage of my weakness_.'' As I spoke, I felt my face getting redder.

''_That's a fair win to me_.'' I said smiling friendly.

"M_aybe to you, but I want my revenge and I want it now_.'' He had spoken hastily, very focused, almost anxious.

_''Come with me, Erza!_'' He said greedily as he started walking, dragging me with him.

I followed him without asking any questions as he had done for me earlier.

As we were walking, he turned himself toward me a couple of times. Once, I thought I saw a spark passing thought his eyes; almost as if he was plotting something...

I really wondered what was going into his mind...


	7. Revenge?

Chapter 7

Revenge?!

We walked, no we ran! Jellal dragged me along to the dojo. Seeing the building, I took a glance at my watch: 17h35; the dojo was closed at this hour. So, there was no way we could entered now. However, Jellal did not seem to see thing that way. Holding my hand tightly, he knocked on the door, repeatedly and impatiently. Master Makarov appeared at the door few seconds later looking a bit irritated. But, his expression eased up when he saw us.

''_What can I do for you, young people_?'' said our Sensei smiling, starring at our holding hands.

''_Master, Erza and I have some unfinished business that we need to set straight. I was wondering if we could settle it here_?'' Jellal asked our Master solemnly.

Our sensei took a good look at us and he smiled cryptically. He put one hand in his trouser's pocket.

''_Here, they're my keys. Make sure to lock the door behind you when you leave._'' said Makarov as he handed the dojo's keys to Jellal.

Bowing in front of our Sensei, Jellal promptly took the keys from our master's hand and put it in his pocket.

Makarov held the doors for us as we entered the dojo. Smiling widely, he spoke to us before we got too far.

''_Time is yours, make it count..._''

I looked at him puzzled. Why had he said that? I took a glance at Jellal's whose face had redden. That was weird, but ain't my life been a paragon of weirdness lately...

Soon after our Master had left the dojo, Jellal and me found ourselves alone. Quickly, Jellal walked toward the door and locked it. Then, he took a deep breath and turned himself to face me.

''_Let's go change and meet on the Tatami as soon as you're ready_!'' said Jellal abruptly before leaving for the boy's locker room. I quickly followed him, but entered the girl's one.

Into the locker room, I went straight to my locker where my kimono was waiting for me. Undressing, I thought about what had just happened. I didn't understand why Jellal was acting so strangely. Putting on my sport bra and my kimono, I thought about his attitude since I had kissed him and we had talked about my new found feelings toward him. At first, he had been comprehensive, he had been the friend I knew him to be and, the minute after, he got tense and required a revenge. Besides, the intriguing look he had given me as he dragged me to the dojo had been puzzeling to say the least. Why couldn't my life have stayed the way it was a week ago; straightforward and uncomplicated?

All dressed, I closed my locker, got out of the locker room and went to the Tatami.

When I got onto the fighting ground, there was no sign of Jellal so I began to stretch. If Jellal wanted to fight, I would give it my all and, after my win, because I would win, I would demand and get the truth.

Then, I heard footsteps. I turned myself. I wasn't prepared for what I saw; Jellal was standing in front of me; his backpack hanging off one of his broad shoulder and his belt in one hand. But, what captured my attention was his wide open kimono. His firm torso and flat belly were exposed for my avid eyes to see. He wouldn't have done it on purpose; would he?

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. However, I wasn't the only one, Jellal was also looking at me with the same intensity.

Unflinchingly, he walked toward me. Quietly, he laid down his back pack onto the Tatami near us. Then, slowly, he closed his kimono and attached it with his black belt.

My mind was racing; this didn't make sense!

Only few minutes ago, he had told me that he felt cheated because, according to him, he had won because my feelings had gotten the best of me and, now, there he was, revealing his body who'd he knew had been my weakness in our previous fight... What did he had in mind? Now, I truly suspected that he was doing it on purpose, but why...

Even if I had wanted to, which I didn't, I couldn't take my eyes off of Jellal as he walked toward me. He was starring at me as a predator looks at a prey. He placed himself in front of me, in fighting position. Even if I was a bit disturbed by Jellal's behaviour, I imitated him.

''_Ready?_'' he asked me in a hurry, without losing sight of me.

I nodded, speechless.

As I did, I saw his smile getting larger, he licked his strawberry lips and charged me.


	8. Truth

Warning - this Chapter is rating M...

Chapter 8

The Truth

We fought...

I had never seen Jellal's as determined as he was at that very moment; his moves were sharp and well placed. His objective was plain to see: I wanted me down...

It took some time, but he succeeded. After an precise attack, I found myself underneath him. Dominating me, he positioned himself between my legs. His upper body was slightly brushing onto mine and his strong arms kept mine on the floor on each side my head that was spinning really fast. His face was above mine, only few centimetres separated us. We were already breathing loudly because of our exertion and it increased as we were starring at each other. Then, Jellal took a deep breath and spoke.

_''What I am about to do will change things between us. I don't want to lose you and what we have. Promise me you'll stop me if it goes too far_.''

When he stopped talking, he licked his lips and brought them to mine slowly.

At first, I was surprised, but I soon welcomed them as a deliverance.

We kissed for minutes. Gently at first than furiously. I clung to him, gripping my legs around his waist so I could feel him more closely. If I thought that I had felt lust this past week; I was wrong because, now, I did. I wanted him, needing him; my whole body was aching for him and I knew his did too because I could feel his erection lengthen, against my belly, as our kisses grew hungrier.

As I continued kissing him voraciously, he suddenly pulled back, leaving me breathless.

'_'I think we should stop or things will get out of hand_''. Jellal spoke to me, still panting from our kisses.

No! I didn't want to stop; we had just started... He had set me on fire and, now, he wanted to stop!? I never imagined Jellal could be so cruel!

He must has seen my irritation because he added:

''_It's not that I don't want you; I know you can feel it by now! It's only that''._

Then, he stopped talking and took a deep breath.

_''I deeply and sincerely care about you Erza, always have, always will. For me, doing this now, as much as I want to, would be a point of no return. I am sure that once I've loved you body as I do your soul; I won't be able to go back to only being your friend. So, if you don't feel that way, now is the time to back down._''

When he had spoken, his eyes had never left mine. It took me few seconds to digest his confession. Jellal wanted me liked I had been wanting him for the past week. I really really cared about him and I knew I always would do; Jellal was a kind and honest human being; he had always been there for me. God, I wanted his body and his soul too. I'd never really thought about love. What I knew from love was what my friends had taught me; caring, being willing to fight for what you thought was right... These newfound feelings I had for Jellal only added to those I already had and would always remain. I had never thought of myself as a girlfriend, but I knew that if I could trust someone with my heart, it would be Jellal.

'' _I don't_!'' I responded as clearly as I could, still breathing heavily from our kiss.

''_You don't what_?'' asked Jellal promptly.

''_I don't want to back down_.'' I responded to him, biting my lower lip.

Before he could speak or do anything else, I switched our position, finding myself on top of him. It was my time to pin him onto the ground, adding pressure where our waist were meeting. I kissed him with all the strength and the lust I could mustard in one kiss. Then, I broke it, leaving him panting.

''_I care about you, I don't see myself with anyone but you. Last week felt wrong, because I felt uneasy, but this moment, now, feels right. I trust you Jellal, body and soul; their already yours, so let's not waste more time and, love me, as love you..._'' I nearly whispered these words to Jellal before placing a gentle kiss on his lips realizing it was the truth.

Then, the kiss went hungrier and my hands travelled to his belt who wasn't tied properly and I freed him of his kimono. After giving him another kiss, my mouth left his lips and went down to his neck were a place few kisses.

Then, he shifted our position and I found myself under him. Above me, knees on each side of my body, his hand went for by belt. He slowly untied it and liberated me from my kimono, leaving me wearing only my bra. Then, he kissed my lips, my jaw and went down my neck, he kissed my collar bone, while his hands were approaching my breasts. Feeling his large hands on the thin materiel, I wanted more; I wanted to feel them on my skin. So, I stopped him and took off my bra. Looking at me open-mouthed and breathless, he quickly touched and caressed my breasts eagerly, sending jolt of electricity through my body. This electricity converged toward a particular point between my legs where a hard bump was pressing against. Once again, I took control and changed our position.

Under his intense gaze, I slide his pants off of his muscular legs, making appear his green boxer and his hard erection. Once his pants were off, I approached him. Seeing the stiff protuberance I felt the need to touch it, but when I was about to touch it, Jellal swapped our position.

''_If you touch me now; I won't last very long._'' he whispered, hardly breathing as he kissed me and laid me down onto the Tatami.

Then, he kissed me hungrily, what made me groan. Then, his mouth went down to my collar bone, my breasts, my stomach. After dipping his tongue into my navel, he looked up and our eyes met; his feverish eyes crossed mine.

''_Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? If you want to stop, it's now or never._'' Jellal whispered huskily.

I nodded, biting my lips; I had never been so sure of anything in my life...

Without further waiting, he took off my pants as well as my panties. I found myself totally naked, but it didn't feel awkward, it felt right. Then, his hands travelled from by stomach to my inner thighs.

Gently, he caressed them with his fingers. As he pressed his fingers to my crotch, I felt a wave of pleasure and anticipation crashing through me. As I started to moan, he dove one finger, then two, into me. His action surprised me, but I quickly enjoyed it; it felt so good! He repeated his torture again and again.

Then, he stopped, leaving me really frustrated. I lifted my head to know why he had stopped. I really wanted more! I took a glance at him to notice that he was wearing a lascivious smile; he had stopped on purpose.

Suddenly, Jellal stretched to reach his back pack. He searched for something in the front pocket of his bag. He took out a little plastic square and came back to me, to nest in the hollow of my legs. He kissed me lustfully and bent down to take off his underwear, liberating his swollen erection. When I saw his size, I got a bit nervous; I wasn't sure he would fit, but I wanted this, I wanted him.

Jellal opened the envelop; a condom. What was a condom doing into his bag? Did I really wanted to know...

Quickly, he unrolled the protection onto his manhood. After, his mouth came crushing onto mine.

''_Have been dreaming to do this for a long time_.'' Jellal said as we parted to breath.

Then, never taking his eyes off of me, he slide himself into me.

At first, it hurt a little and I let out a slight sigh of pain. Hearing me, Jellal backed down. Before he had the chance to completely get out of me, I squeezed my legs around his waist to kept him where he was. I lifted my body and went to kiss him, languorously. It didn't take much time to Jellal to understand my message. He kissed me back, even more furiously and rapidly sunk back between my legs. The pain quickly subsided to grow into something a lot more pleasing...

Our bodies danced with one another for few delicious minutes, then a powerful wave of ecstasy crashed into my body and I let out a loud and satisfied moan. Seconds later, I felt Jellal's body shivered as he fell onto my chest.

Our eyes locked. In his eyes, I was seeing the known and unknown, the lover and the friend; Jellal would be both from now on. Jellal was right; this would change everything, but I was more than okay with that fact. Knowing him, inside and out, filled me and I wanted more...

I kissed him gently, tenderly. He kissed me back as sweetly as I did. Then, he removed himself from me, never taking his eyes off of me. His eyes were full of promises and pleasures; at that moment, I knew I would never get enough of him, but what about him...


	9. End and beginning

Chapter 9

End and beginning...

At this thought, I shivered. Jellal must have felt me shivering because he quickly spoke to me.

''_Are you okay_?'' Jellal asked me clearly concerned, his eyes full of worry.

''I am great, I just felt cold.'' I answered looking at him, a bit nostalgic, remembering the heat that his body had just procured me.

''We should get dressed then.'' said Jellal as he put himself back on his knees and stretched to give me back my clothes. As he did, I watched his naked body, the warmth won me once more.

Keeping his eyes on me, he put back his pants then gave my clothes. He watched me as I got dressed; his eyes were filled with a mixed of lust and tenderness. When I finished, he was about to put his kimono back on, but I stopped him.

''_Don't! I really enjoy to see you like this_!'' I said smiling, without being able to stop myself from biting my lower lip. Then, I closed the gap between us and I laid a hand on his chest and caressed it. His skin was soft, still glistening from our exertion. Thinking about what we had just done, my heart skipped a beat and, suddenly, I wanted more than only touching him...

I lift myself on my tiptoe and kissed him hard. Quickly, he deepened the kiss, mashing our tongues and bodies together. Soon, I felt his desire pressing onto my waist; obviously, he wanted me as much as I wanted him. Abruptly, he put an end to our fierce kiss and backed down, panting, leaving me frustrated...

''_I'd wished nothing more than a round two, but we can't; I only had one condom._'' said Jellal trying to calm his breath. He seemed as frustrated as I was. These statements have raised a question in my mind: Where did he get this condom. From this question another is born; a question to whom I was not sure I wanted the answer: Why had he a condom? I decided to asked him. Maybe I wouldn't like the answers, but I would at least know the truth.

''_Where did you get it_?'' I asked him.

''_Have you done it before, sex, a mean_?'' I asked him concerned and a bit angry at the thought that somebody had seen and tasted his body before me.

Before answering my question, Jellal took my hand; it scared me a little.

''_Gray gave it to me last Friday night; he told me that I would probably need it. At first, I refused it but he insisted. So, I finally took it and put it into my back pack. And no, I had never done it till now_.'' He whispered to me. Then, he looked deeply into my eyes.

''_Somehow I knew that you and me would happen. Ever since we were kids, I've always felt a strong bond between us. My feelings grew up as we did. Then, I became a man and you a woman and I started to see you as one. Then, I had to become good at hiding; I preferred having you as a friend than losing you. For a long time now, I've been sure of my feelings, but you clearly wasn't there, yet._

He marked a break and continued his confession.

''_Earlier, when you confessed your feelings, when you pronounced the words lust and need; I couldn't believe it. But, somehow it made sense since I had been feeling the same for you. So, I decided to drag you here and show you that I felt the same as you did, but I never thought we would..._''

As he stopped talking, he smiled shyly.

''_But, now, it's time to stop hiding... Tonight I didn't have sex with you, I made love to you Erza because that's what I feel; love, I love you_.'' He spoke very sincerely.

''_And, now, I can hope that you do to. Do you love me Erza or was it only physical_?'' Jellal had asked me his question, full of hope.

How could he ask this question? Yes, things had ended physical, but I would have never done it if it had not started with friendship; if it hadn't been with Jellal. I wasn't so sure what love was, but I wished it looked like what we had; a friendship I dearly held on, a freedom to talk about everything and physical chemistry... How could I haven't realized it before; I loved Jellal!

I took a good and tender glance at him and confided my new found truth to my best friend.

''_I wouldn't see myself being with anybody else. I can't believe it took me so long to see it.. I love you too Jellal_.'' I said to him, feeling freer than ever.

He took me into his arms and held me tight. Then, he gave me a kiss, sweet and chaste.

''_You don't know how long have been waiting to hear you say that._'' He said as he looked at me dearly, still holding me tightly.

We stayed there, in each other's arms for a couple of minutes. Then, Jellal took a step back.

''_We should go or we will spend the night here_.'' He said squeezing my hand and guiding to the lockers room. Before entering the boy's locker room, he kissed me, then we separated.

I entered the girl's locker room and I changed quickly. I couldn't believe what had just happened; I had lost my virginity to my boyfriend... From now on, Jellal would be my boyfriend.

Changed into my normal clothes, I went out of the locker room and I walked into the hallway. Waiting for Jellal, I stared at the Tatami where we had both surrendered ourselves.

''_Where are you?_''

I jumped when I heard Jellal's voice behind me. I quickly turned myself to face him.

''_With you_!'' I answered to him as I took his hand.

''_Your very welcomed to stay there, as long as you want to_.'' He said leaning in to kissed me. The kiss lasted few minutes, but we finally parted even if we both didn't want to.

''_I'll make you stick to it!_'' I told him, smiling mischievously.

''_I couldn't wish for nothing more_''. He said putting one arm around my shoulder and guiding me to the front door. Then, we went out and Jellal closed to door behind us.

Holding hands, we walked to our Master's house to give him back his keys. Jellal knocked on the door and our Master quickly answered. Seeing us, he widely smiled.

''_Who won_?'' he asked, in a voice full of innuendos.

''_We both did_!'' I replied, squeezing Jellal hand.

The answer had came to me really quickly; truth would always prevail...

Fin...

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as did writting it.

I'll be back with another Jerza story soon.


End file.
